We Stitch These Wounds
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Elena and Jeremy get into a heated discussion and Jeremy runs at her with a stake. What happened when Elena's vampire instinct kicks in and she bites Jeremy, drinking from him and causing him to collapse on the ground from blood loss. Is Jeremy dead? or will one of her knight's in shining armor come to save her? One-Shot!


Hey guys :)

If you have been keeping up with the season 4, Jeremy is a Vampire Hunter and this is based one while he is and Elena being a vampire.

So here , I hope you enjoy C:

Kiimiixx

* * *

Jeremy ran at Elena with a stake, with the intentions of staking her.

The veins pushed through to the surface in a fit of anger.

Elena's fangs sunk into Jeremy's skin.

She began to suck viciously, filled with anger and resent.

The blood rolled off her tongue, circling every inch of her mouth.

The blood drifted deep into the back of her throat.

Jeremy tried to pull away but Elena's grip was stronger, much stronger than Jeremy's was.

Jeremy's grew weaker and weaker at the rate of blood loss.

Elena tried to stop but her blood lust got the best of her, an advantage on her humanity and her mental well being.

Jeremy's will to fight, still remained until the moment Jeremy's eyes flicker shut in defeat. He fell the ground, life less and blood less.

Elena looked down and tears pricked her eyes, as realization slapped her in the face.

The guilt, and the sensation of mourning had began.

Elena fell to the growing crying and sobbing. "Jeremy?!" she shook his lifeless body, trying to get him to regain conciseness.

"Jeremy, no you can't die.

Please don't leave me I need you." thousands of tears fell from down her face and onto Jeremy's shirt.

"Elena." Damon's voice had been filled with stress, and he sounded scared.

Damon placed his hand in her shoulder and pulled her up into a comforting and loving hug.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm so sorry." Elena sobbed as she cried Into his chest.

"It's okay, it's fine Elena. Don't worry you, I'll Fix everything." Damon ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." Elena whispered, crying even more.

* * *

Damon and Elena ran vamp speed, back to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Elena stay here, I'll be back later okay." Damon wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, embracing her into a comforting hug.

"Don't go anywhere." He whispered in to her ear.

"Okay." Elena whimpered.

Damon ran off to where Jeremy lay, leaving Elena to cry and sob.

* * *

When Damon arrived where Jeremy was he crouched down and pressed his finger against Jeremy's neck.

In hope of to find a remaining pulse.

A faint heart beat was found, slowly pulsating the blood around the body trying to recover.

Damon bit his own arm allowing the blood to to rise to the surface, whilst placing his other hand under Jeremy's head for support.

"Jeremy." Damon whispered.

Jeremy's eyes flickered open, still clearly dazed.

Damon put his arm up against Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy shook his head, not wanting to drink Damon's blood.

"Damon grabbed the scruff of Jeremy's hair and pulled him to the opened wound.

"Just shut up and drink Gilbert." Damon grumbled. Jeremy murmured, and grumbled under his breath as he drank.

A few moments later Jeremy had recovered and was back to his normal self.

Jeremy wipe his mouth in disgust.

"That was disgusting." He growled angrily.

"Just be thankful I am being so generous, I wouldn't usually be so nice. So count this a one and only thing okay." Damon stretched.

"Whatever Vampire." Jeremy's eyes stared at Damon, filled with hatred and a purse to kill.

"Screw you than." Damon furrowed his eyes brows and suddenly ran off vamp speed.

Damon ran off leaving Jeremy deserted in the Forrest, alone to find his own way back.

* * *

Damn returned to the Salvatore boarding house, he was worried about Elena.

Damon walked upstairs to his bedroom to see Elena lying down on his bed asleep.

Damon walked over to her, staring down at her watching her sleep peacefully.

"Damon!" Elena whispered in a dazed mind frame.

Damon looked confused, and smiling secretly at her while she slept.

Elena moaned, and groaned in her sleep.

Damon lied down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her tight.

"I love you Elena and I always will." he smiled kissing her gentle on the cheek before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep beside the love of his life.

Elena was perfect in each and every way to him, whether she was a vampire a human.

She was the same old Elena, who he loved and never stop loving.


End file.
